


friday

by Anonymous



Category: brockhampton
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: matt surprises ian





	friday

**Author's Note:**

> rebecca black walked so I could run

Sunset drips over Ian and Matt’s apartment. It peers through the window placed just above the spacious corner bathtub, dyeing the steamy water a dull lavender. Various tea light candles sit carefully placed on the bathroom counter, as opposed to the outer rims or corner pieces of the bath itself, in fear of the small flame being splashed out. Crimson rose petals are sprinkled meticulously on the tub’s rims and atop the water where they peacefully float. Two plastic champagne glasses sit on the window seal, filled with Pepsi. Matt hears the rustling of keys outside the door from where he’s situated on the couch and stands quickly, straightening out his t-shirt. He pulls out his phone and puts a playlist of obscure, slow songs on shuffle at a low volume on their small bathroom speakers. Grabbing the fresh bouquet of flowers from the coffee table, he stands a few paces away from the door anxiously. Matt had bought it earlier that day while Ian was at work, just to add a little something extra to his already grotesquely romantic plans; hydrangeas and peonies in various shades of light pink. Ian opens the door, his eyes immediately blown wide in bewilderment. He locks and closes it behind him, only breaking eye contact with Matt once, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he tries to suppress a smile, the corners of his mouth beginning to quirk up. He begins to laugh as he rushes to hug Matt tight, arms around his neck. Ian kisses his cheek as he pulls away, Matt keeping a loose hold on his hips.  
“Flowers?” he asks, expression puppy-like.  
“Yeah, do you like them?”  
“Yeah, I-yeah, I do,” he says.  
Matt gently drops them, letting Ian cup his face as he pulls him closer. They kiss, close mouthed and gentle.  
“This makes me nervous,” admits Ian, giggling shyly and looking down toward the abandoned bouquet.  
“Why nervous?”  
“I mean... am I forgetting about something? I’m not missing some kinda anniversary or something, right?”  
“No, no! I just wanted to do this for you, Ian,” says Matt, voice soft. Ian kisses his nose and lets his head fall to his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.  
“C’mon, there’s more,” says Matt through a big grin.  
“More?”  
“Yeah,” says Matt, teetering with excitement. Pulling away to grab Ian’s hand, he leads him towards the bathroom, the gentle music vaguely becoming louder as they approach.  
“Hopefully the water’s still hot, I kept the door closed so it’d be like, a steam hotbox,” he says matter of factly.  
He opens the door, and Ian’s hand flies to his mouth.  
“Oh my god...” says Ian, dumbfound. His eyes crinkle with laughter as he hides his face in the crook of Matt’s neck, grabbing his wrists and squeezing them. He steps back and walks closer to the to the tub, inspecting the scene. Matt comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, folding his hands at his stomach.  
“This is so corny,” giggles Ian, petting Matt’s head as it comes to rest on his shoulder.  
“You love it, though,” says Matt, pressing kisses to the side of his neck.  
“Yeah,” he admits. Ian closes his eyes and tilts his head to give Matt more access.  
“Wanna get in?” asks Matt through a whisper, having kissed his way up to Ian’s jaw.  
“Mhm.”  
Ian places his glasses on the counter. Matt helps him take off his shirt, focusing on his own clothes when Ian leans over to untie his shoes. Matt had been walking around the apartment barefoot, ultimately helping him strip quicker. He walks around Ian and steps gingerly into the bath, hissing at the initial contrast between the hot water and cold tile of the bathroom. He submerges his body and sits back, closing his eyes at the warmth of the water rising to his chest. Matt stares over admiringly at Ian, who at last slides off his boxers and steps in the tub with him, cuddling into his side with no apprehensions about the water’s temperature whatsoever. Matt brings his arm around Ian’s shoulder. Ian strokes his cheek, kissing him serenely. He slides the hand not on Matt’s face up and behind his head, caressing the fuzziness of bleach-blonde, recently-buzzed hair.  
“I’m still getting used to this,” says Ian, starting to soothingly scratch his scalp, Matt tilting his head into the touch.  
“Me too,” jests Matt, eyes closed and lips just barely parted.  
“My blonde boy,” Ian says fondly, Matt letting his head fall back against the wall and closing his eyes. Nestling his body closer, Ian slides downward a little, one arm under himself and the other rested on Matt’s chest.  
“What do you wanna make for dinner tonight?” asks Matt, eyes still closed.  
“Maybe we can just invite Joba over to cook for us,” says Ian, making Matt snort, “He’s easily swindled.”  
“Not a bad idea.”  
The conversation ends at that, Ian’s head tilted upwards to smile and gawk at him, like a schoolgirl admiring the football captain.  
“You’re so sexy. I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend,” says Ian, tracing Matt’s chest tattoo idly. Matt smiles and laughs bashfully, brightly displaying his teeth.  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you.”  
Ian opts for his original position, sitting up and kissing at Matt’s jaw and cheek until he lifts his head to look at him, returning the sentiment to his lips.  
The scratch of Ian’s facial hair on his skin makes his stomach flutter. He tugs lightly at Ian’s cropped dreads, melting at the way he softly exhales against his mouth. Water from Matt’s hand drips onto Ian’s face. Their tongues brush, mouths working quiescently. A rose petal sticks to the skin of Matt’s bicep. And Ian, held in his best friend’s arms, decides that he could spend every Friday night this way.


End file.
